


Kistletoe

by CodenameJD



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Mistletoe, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, adrienette - Freeform, that last tag is by order of the comments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodenameJD/pseuds/CodenameJD
Summary: Adrien has inadvertently caught Marinette under the mistletoe......but Adrien's never heard of mistletoe.





	Kistletoe

The bell had rung to end the last class of the year. Miss Bustier joined in with the students’ cheer of celebration. Everyone wished each other a “Merry Christmas!” as they made their way out.

The line through the door was held up a little. Marinette could hear suspicious giggling coming from the front, and looking up confirmed her fears; hanging over the doorway was a sprig of mistletoe. She had missed it when she came in, rushing in alone just after the class had started.

Marinette rolled her eyes. She should have expected this would be her teacher’s way of spreading Christmas cheer.

Rose and Juleka finally cleared the way, and Alya & Nino shared a quick and simple kiss as they walked through, not even pausing in their stride. The way was clear for Marinette to walk through without any fuss being made.

“Hey, so does anyone have any special plans for the holidays?” Adrien asked, dashing to catch up with the group at the exact moment Marinette stepped into the door frame. She froze up like a deer caught in headlights as Alya and Nino turned around. The moment they saw what was happening, they grinned menacingly.

“Ohh, looks like Marinette and Adrien are caught under the mistletoe!” Alya said in a singsong voice.

Adrien cocked his head to one side curiously. He asked, “Mistletoe? What’s that?”

“Dude, are you serious?” Nino asked, his face dropping. Alya was looking at him like he was an alien.

Adrien turned to Marinette, about to ask if she knew what they were talking about, but found she was looking away from him with an expression that would be entirely unreadable if not for her crimson blush. Reluctantly, she pointed up, and Adrien followed her finger to the hanging berries.

“Oh! That’s mistletoe? Is it important?” he asked.

“You are way too sheltered,” Alya sighed, shaking her head.

“I’m sure Marinette can explain,” Nino said, the corners of his mouth turning up once again.

When Marinette glared daggers at him, he winked back. She turned to Adrien, all signs of anger gone as she gave a bubbly laugh.

“Oh, well, you know, you’re supposed to miss under the kistletoe - no, wait…” she groaned.

“You… kiss? Under the mistletoe?” Adrien asked, giving a little laugh himself. “Why?”

“It’s a Christmas tradition! And if you don’t, it’s bad luck!” Alya said. Nino knew from the look on her face that she was ready and willing to be the source of that bad luck if need be.

“Oh, well, we wouldn’t want that, right, Marinette?” Adrien said.

Marinette shook her head. She took a deep breath and turned to Adrien. Her eyes fluttered closed and she puckered her lips, steeling herself for a sweet, chaste peck. Adrien, it seemed, had other plans.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in close, leaning down to her. Marinette’s heart thudded as Adrien’s lips crashed into hers. She placed her hands on his chest, almost instinctively pushing away in shock. Then she felt his lips moving against hers, causing her brain to kick her instincts out and completely shut down; she let herself melt into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Adrien’s neck and kissing him back in earnest. Emboldened by Adrien making the first move, she took his lower lip between hers and nibbled a little. Adrien responded by standing upright and pulling Marinette back up with him, lifting her off her feet. Marinette heard him sighing contentedly, felt him breathing on her cheek. She reached her hand up to run her fingers through his hair.

“ _ Ahem _ .”

They sprung apart instantly, Marinette leaping down from Adrien’s arms and staring down at the ground, Adrien instead looking up. Miss Bustier smiled, and she winked at Alya and Nino as she stepped through the doorway to leave herself.

For a minute, they stood there in silence. Alya and Nino gawped at their supposedly clueless friends. Eventually, Adrien began taking slow, exaggerated strides away.

“So yeah,” he said, his voice much higher pitched than normal, “that should keep away bad luck.”

Nino began walking alongside him. Alya stayed back to help Marinette, who now seemed too dazed to notice anything going on. Her face was flushed pink, though it seemed not entirely from embarrassment. Alya waved her hand in front of Marinette’s face. Marinette didn’t respond.

Once they were at the top of the stairs, Nino looked back to the girls. He felt content that he and Adrien were far enough ahead to not be overheard.

“So, never heard of mistletoe, huh?” he asked.

“Nope,” Adrien said, shaking his head. He was still smiling broadly.

“In that case, how come before class you waited in the doorway, looking for anyone coming, and jumped out of the way when you saw Chloé?”

Adrien apparently failed to hear him.

**Author's Note:**

> It is criminal that this show gave us a Christmas special - a MUSICAL Christmas special at that - and we didn't get any cutesy romantic scenes of any kind. No mistletoe, no anything.
> 
> Considering writing a follow-up to this for New Years. Whatcha think?


End file.
